elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2010/10
31. Oktober 2010 *Baby-Elefant von Krokodil gebissen - Der Baby-Elefant hatte Durst, das Krokodil Hunger. Nur dank seiner Familie wurde das junge Rüsseltier für seine Vorwitzigkeit nicht mit dem Tod bestraft. - 31.10.2010. *Probe ordered into death of elephant calf at Gobha - GUWAHATI, Oct 31 – The Forest Department on Thursday said that the three-year-old elephant calf that died at Gobha area in Morigaon on October 23 – attributed to a violent mob by a section of the media – aggravated its injuries when its movements were sought to be restrained by the people along with departmental staff, and subsequently died. - 31.10.2010. *Wild elephant kills woman, child in Palakkad - PALAKKAD: A woman and her child were killed by a wild elephant around 7 a.m. at Kalladikode here on Saturday. The deceased are Omana, 32, wife of Kannan, of Paalamukku, Kalladikode, and her eight-year-old daughter Kavya. - 31.10.2010. *Karuwelagaswewa –Where elephants hold sway - Residents of Karuwalagaswewa complain that, despite the human-elephant struggle going on for a long time, nothing has been done by the relevant authorities to address the issue. Wild Elephants which were once confined to the jungles, today roam the villages, due to their habitat shrinking, consequent to human encroachment. - 31.10.2010. 30. Oktober 2010 *Should L.A. Zoo take in two new elephants? - As The Times' Carla Hall and Tony Perry reported, "Tina and Jewel are female Asian elephants of un certain age who between them have endured foot problems and dental surgery. They will be on indefinite loan from the San Diego Zoo, both zoos announced Friday." - 30.10.2010. *Game lodge settles with visitor gored by elephant - A North West game lodge settled a lawsuit by a man gored by an elephant as the matter was about to come before the High Court in Pretoria. - 30.10.2010. 29. Oktober 2010 *Was ich lese: Walter Boltz - Berufsbedingt lese ich viel Fachliteratur zu Energie- und Wirtschaftsthemen, aber wenn der Kopf zu voll ist, dann muss literarischer Lesestoff her. Etwa der Roman des jüngst verstorbenen portugiesischen Nobelpreisträgers José Saramago, der hier heiter-melancholisch von der Reise eines Elefanten durch Europa erzählt, die sich 1551 tatsächlich zugetragen hat. - 29.10.2010. *Two more elephants on the way to the LA Zoo - Neighbors are on the way for the lone elephant at the Los Angeles Zoo. The San Diego Zoo announced Friday that it’ll send up two companions for 25-year-old Billy. - 29.10.2010. *Centre's decision to confer 'National Heritage' status on elephants welcomed - Wildlife authorities in West Bengal hail the decision of Central Government to confer the 'National Heritage' status on elephants, as it would improve conservation efforts. - 29.10.2010. *RSPCA animal welfare expert to join elephant sanctuary - A pet health care professional is to take the reins at a new elephant rescue facility. Rob Atkinson has led the RSPCA's team of wildlife scientists for over a decade but will now leave in order to become the chief executive of the Elephant Sanctuary of Tennessee. - 29.10.2010. *Baby elephant tumbles after kick from mom - MELBOURNE, Australia (KABC) -- A baby elephant was sent tumbling down a hill after being kicked by the mama elephant at the Melbourne Zoo in Australia. The baby elephant had brushed up against his mother's leg when the mother kicked the three-month-old down a small hill. - 29.10.2010. *Hit by train, young tusker battles for life - NEW DELHI/DEHRADUN: In a tragic irony, the day the Union government declared elephant the national heritage animal on October 21, a young tusker was knocked down by a barrelling Lal Kuan-Bareilly Express at around 8pm, and is at the moment fighting for its life in the forest with a large team of veterinarians and staff, virtually turning the area into an open-air ICU. - 29.10.2010. *Illegal electric fence kills tusker near Coimbatore - COIMBATORE: A 35-year-old tusker was killed by a high-voltage electric fence illegally put up around a maize farm at an orphanage about 50 metres from Boluvampatti forest range near Coimbatore on Wednesday night. - 29.10.2010. 28. Oktober 2010 *Militärjunta gaukelt Wahl vor - Rangun/Wien. In Burma (Myanmar) wurde ein weißer Elefant gesichtet. Und das lässt bei der Militärjunta rechtzeitig vor den Parlamentswahlen am 7. November Freude aufkommen. Denn eine derartig seltene Entdeckung ist nach weit verbreitetem Glauben ein gutes Omen und bedeutet, dass die Herrscher des Landes gütig sind und den Untertanen Wohlstand bevorsteht. - 28.10.2010. *"Sensibelchen" Tarak wurde fünf - Kaz. "Ob er weiß, dass er Geburtstag hat?", rätselt eine Besucherin im Elefantenhaus. Dort steht bereits die Torte für Jungbullen Tarak, der gestern fünf Jahre alt wurde. - 28.10.2010. *Florida businessman pleads guilty to illegal trade of elephant ivory - A Florida-based businessman has pleaded guilty to violating The U.S. Endangered Species Act by engaging in illegal export of African elephant ivory through an online auction site. Joseph Barringer, 55, who owns a pool cue company in Florida, makes custom pool cues and parts made from elephant ivory. - 28.10.2010. *Elephant hit by train, rescued in Uttarkhand - HALDWANI: A rescue operation on a wild elephant was carried out successfully in Tanda Range forest in Uttarakhand. A team of veterinary doctors from the G B Pant University and Corbett Tiger Reserve along with the Tarai Central Forest Division rescued a tusker hit by a speeding train which fractured its leg. - 28.10.2010. *Assam orders probe into killing of elephant calf - Guwahati, Oct 28 (IANS) The Assam government Thursday ordered a probe into the death of a wild elephant calf clobbered to death by villagers two days ago after it strayed from the herd and entered a human settlement area. The enquiry would be conducted by Assam's Chief Wildlife Warden P.K. Agarwal. - 28.10.2010. *Baby elephant attacked by crocodile - A baby elephant was saved by its herd after being caught by the trunk by a crocodile. The scene was captured by amateur photographer Johan Opperman while taking pictures of a family of African bush elephants grazing by a water hole and cooling down. Under the watchful eye of its family, the young elephant headed to the edge of the waterhole to grab a drink. - 28.10.2010. *PETA opposes govt on 'elephant exchange' - New Delhi, Oct 28 (IBNS) People for the Ethical Teatment of Aminals (PETA) has opposed Environment and Forests Ministry's decision to send two elephants, held in an Indian zoo, to Turkmenistan as part of an animal exchange programme. - 28.10.2010. *Sri Lankans' deadly clash with elephants - In a sweep of grassland studded with watering holes, a herd of elephants, young and old, moves grazing along a grove of trees. With spectacular rocky mountains as a backdrop, it could almost be a scene from the East African savannah. - 28.10.2010. *Villagers beat, ride on, and kill baby elephant - A video camera has captured villagers in the Indian state of Assam, beating, riding on, and eventually spearing a three-year-old elephant to death that had been abandoned by its herd after suffering an injury. The footage, available from New Delhi Television (NDTV) it is graphic, shows policemen standing by as the animal is killed. The incident took place a day after the Asian elephant was declared a National Heritage Animal status by Indian authorities, granting it special cultural status. - 28.10.2010. *Pachyderm Pumpkin Pounding at the North Carolina Zoo - Asheboro, NC - Reprising a Halloween tradition of many years, the North Carolina Zoo will hold its annual “Pachyderm Pumpkin Pounding” on Sunday, Oct. 31, beginning at 1:30 p.m. - 28.10.2010. 27. Oktober 2010 *Outrage over baby elephant's killing in Assam - Guwahati, Oct 27 (IANS) Wildlife experts and conservationists Wednesday were outraged over the brutal killing of a wild elephant calf that was clobbered to death by irate villagers after it entered a human settlement area of Assam. - 27.10.2010. *Sanctuary in Custody Fight Over Elephant - OHENWALD, Tenn. — They’re fighting like elephants. Carol Buckley is suing after being fired and barred from the sanctuary. A territorial feud that sounds like something out of the African savannah has erupted in rural Tennessee between Carol Buckley, one of the world’s leading authorities on elephant rehabilitation, and the sanctuary she co-founded 15 years ago. - 27.10.2010. *Elizabeth Hurley - Elizabeth Hurley Rides An Elephant - Elizabeth Hurley and her eight-year-old son Damian went for an elephant ride on Tuesday (26.10.10) while on vacation in India. - 27.10.2010. *Field days for wild elephants in Kekirawa - The prowling of wild elephants in villages and paddy fields in the Kekirawa area has increased after the harvesting season. However cultivation in the Maha season has not been possible owing to a severe drought. - 27.10.2010. 26. Oktober 2010 *Asian elephants for Turkmenistan - New Delhi, Oct 26 (PTI) India's national heritage animal, the Asian elephant is set to travel to a Turkmenistan zoo to enthrall visitors there."We have cleared a proposal to send a pair of jumbos to Turkmenistan as requested by their government," Environment Minister Jairam Ramesh told PTI.Initially Turkmenistan was looking for a donation of two elephants from India for their zoo but it was since the latter expressed its inability to do so as gifting of wildlife animals is banned here. - 26.10.2010. *Yes, drivers really did see elephants downtown this morning - Elephants and horses paraded through downtown around 7:30 this morning en route to their temporary quarters near the Blue Cross Arena at the Community War Memorial. - 26.10.2010. *Would you sell her an ivory set? - Ignorant trader lands up at animal rights activist Maneka Gandhi's house to sell a necklace made from Elephant Tusk. Is sent to jail. - 26.10.2010. 25. Oktober 2010 *Elephant dies of stomach ailment in Gujarat - An elephant, suffering from a stomach ailment died in the forests near Surat in Gujarat. According to the district forest officials, the elephant named Madhubala, was being taken to Maharashtra and on the way in Haripura village, it had an attack of stomach spasm. - 25.10.2010. *Oregon elephant goes from washing cars to making wine - WINSTON, Ore. -- With the help of a local winery, the Wildlife Safari in Winston, Ore. made a little history this weekend. The tents were set up at the elephant barn, because not even the rain could stop this party. Underneath the big top was gourmet food local wines and of course the main attractions: two African Elephants. - 25.10.2010. *Child-like native Thai elephants are a joy to observe - I never thought that something that drinks 300 litres of water a day could remind me of a playful child. But that's the comparison we all made on the way back to our hotel and the bustling streets of Patong beach from the natural landscape of Elephant Hills. - 25.10.2010. *Elephant survives second poacher attack - DAK LAK — A tamed elephant with beautiful tusks found last week with hundreds of cuts on his body has been in critical condition, Buon Don District officials said. The tusker was found in a forest near the Ban Don Eco-tourism Company's office in the Central Highlands province of Dak Lak. - 25.10.2010. *Smelly the elephant problem solved by Southern Water - A jumbo-sized problem kicking up a stink at Howletts zoo has been solved by Southern Water. The park’s 14 elephants – who let nature take its course every two hours – had been causing a headache for owners because their enclosure wasn’t connected to the public sewer system. - 25.10.2010. *Spannung und gute Laune im Circus Universal Renz - LÜDENSCHEID – Großen Spaß für Jung und Alt bot gestern die Premierenvorstellung des Circus Universal Renz auf dem Schützenplatz Loh. Patricia Renz und ihre rassigen Araber, Friesen und Palominos beeindruckten durch Schnelligkeit und synchrone Bewegungsabläufe. - 24.10.2010. *Elephants ravage paddy fields in Dibrugarh dist - DIBRUGARH, Oct 25 – After the prolonged flood that swept away vast stretches of paddy fields in Lorua mouza recently, the ravaging of the richly growing paddy plantations by wild elephants on the unaffected highlands of the area will perhaps cause more worry to the flood-hit families than ever before. - 25.10.2010. 24. Oktober 2010 *Aussie conservationist killed by elephant - An Australian animal expert has died after an elephant he was working with struck him with its trunk, according to reports. Nathan Jamieson, 32, died from crush injuries after the attack at the Abu Camp luxury safari and elephant reserve in Botswana. - 24.10.2010. *Wild elephant falls into pond, dies - Idukki (Ker),Oct 24 (PTI) A wild elephant that strayed into a private cardamom estate died after falling into a pond at Pethotty near Santhanpara in the district. Forest department sources said the about 15-year-old female elephant might have accidentally fallen in the 14 ft-deep pond sometime on Friday night. - 24.10.2010. *Elephant gains heritage status in India - The Indian government has declared the elephant a national heritage animal. India has about 26,000 elephants left in the wild but there is growing concern about the fact that their habitats are shrinking. The government's elephant taskforce says that giving special status to the elephant will help protect it. - 24.10.2010. *Guides 'should have noticed elephant rage' - Elephant behavioural experts have alleged negligence at a popular game park. Their testimony will form part of a case brought by Sandton businessman Ian Falcon, who was gored by an elephant at the Madikwe River Lodge in North West in 2007. - 24.10.2010. *Thailand rescues nearly 100 elephants from floods - Thailand evacuated dozens of elephants from a popular tourist attraction Monday after they were threatened by floods that submerged homes and paralyzed transportation in parts of the country. The rescue operation in Ayutthaya province, north of the capital, had 92 of the endangered beasts moved from a site known as Elephant Village, said manager Ittiporn Kaolamai. - 24.10.2010. 23. Oktober 2010 *Elephant ecological engineering 'benefits amphibians' - Areas heavily damaged by elephants are home to more species of amphibians and reptiles than areas where the beasts are excluded, a study has suggested. US scientists recorded 18 species in high damage areas but just eight species in unaffected habitats. - 23.10.2010. *Elephants officially declared as India’s national heritage animal - ew Delhi: Elephants officially declared as India’s national heritage animal: Elephants have been accorded with the heritage animal status. The government and the conservationists stated that this status will establish the importance of animals in the country over the centuries. - 23.10.2010. *WTI to conduct study at site of elephant deaths in Bengal - KOLKATA: The recent death of seven elephants due to train hit near Banerhat station in Jalpaiguri has once again brought to fore the lack of adequate steps being taken to minimise animal deaths from rail accidents. And the issue gathers more significance, as the Union environment and forests ministry, at a meeting with the Elephant Task Force in New Delhi on Friday, has notified elephant as the national heritage animal. - 23.10.2010. 22. Oktober 2010 *Man gored by elephant sues game lodge - Pretoria - A man gored by an elephant is suing a North West game lodge for R300 000, according to court papers. In papers lodged in the North Gauteng High Court in Pretoria this week, Andrew Falcon is demanding R300 000 from Three Cities Management Ltd, Madikwe River Lodge (Pty) Ltd and Madikwe River Lodge Management Ltd. - 22.10.2010. *Myanmar displays new 'lucky' white elephant - YANGON, MYANMAR - Myanmar state media on Friday hailed the discovery of a fifth white elephant, considered a symbol of good fortune, ahead of elections dismissed by critics as a charade to legitimise military rule. - 22.10.2010. *Zim government blamed for dangerous elephants - A top Zimbabwean conservation official said on Friday the government there is to blame for the numerous elephant attacks on people in the country. Chairperson of the Zimbabwean Conservation Task Force Johnny Rodrigues said authorities are killing elephants to feed Zanu-PF supporters. - 22.10.2010. *Disco divas: Zoo's elephants take on Village People personas for Boo! - Elephant curator Jim Naelitz gets Jana into her Indian costume. By purchasing a presold ticket, 20-30 people per night can get their photo taken with the costumed elephants. Jana was dressed as a Indian and Edie as a construction worker while the elephant keepers followed suit as Village People, dressed as a biker, officer, and cowgirl. - 22.10.2010. *Orissa's rich wildlife under threat - Orissa has lost 570 elephants in the last two decades mainly due to poaching and electrocution. While poachers have killed 231 elephants during the period, 155 got electrocuted and 339 died due to various other reasons. - 22.10.2010. *Poachers shoot and mutilate elephant - PRACHUAP KHIRI KHAN : Poachers have shot dead a male elephant and hacked its face to dig out its tusks. Kui Buri National Park chief Boonlue Poonnil said yesterday that forest rangers saw two men slashing something in deep jungle in Sam Roi Yot district on Wednesday night. The men fled after spotting the rangers. - 22.10.2010. *Myanmar capital welcomes fifth white elephant - Yangon - Myanmar's new capital of Naypyitaw has welcomed its fifth white elephant, adding to a growing stable of the auspicious animals that have traditionally measured the power and righteousness of an Asian kingdom, news reports said Friday. - 22.10.2010. 21. Oktober 2010 *Manege frei für popcornklauende Elefanten - Dorfen - Akrobaten, die in schwindelerregender Höhe ihre Kunststücke vorführen, majestätische Tiger und zwei große, lustige Elefanten: Der Circus Crocofant hat eine tolle Show zu bieten, die vor allem den Kindern ein Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter zaubert. Derzeit gastiert er in Dorfen. - 21.10.2010. *Elephant tramples man to death - A MAN was trampled to death by an elephant officials say had been TRAUMATISED by poaching. South African Businessman Don Hornsby was trying to take a picture of the giant beast while on holiday in Zimbabwe. - 21.10.2010. *Stray elephant relocated to sanctuary - Udhagamandalam, Oct 21 (PTI) A six-year old wild elephant, which strayed into Karakal village near here was relocated to Mudumalai Wildlife Sanctuary today with the help of a tamed elephant. The elephant had strayed into the village some 15 days ago and had become started destroying crops and also attacking villagers. - 21.10.2010. *Locals help to restore KNP’s animal corridors - GUWAHATI, Oct 21 – In a novel initiative, the local tribal community has joined hands with WWF-India and the Forest Department for restoration of degraded animal corridors linking Kaziranga National Park with the Karbi Anglong hills. - 21.10.2010. 20. Oktober 2010 *Ein See und uralte Elefanten - Vor dem vier Meter großen Modell eines Eurasischen Altelefanten stehen hier Besucher des Landesmuseums für Vorgeschichte Halle. Es präsentiert in der Ausstellung «Elefantenreich - Eine Fossilwelt in Europa» bis zum 30. Januar einzigartige Funde, die von Archäologen im Braunkohletagebau Neumark-Nord geborgen wurden. - 20.10.2010. *Polonaise mit Stoßzahn und Rüssel - Ihr Einsatz ist umstritten, doch das Publikum war begeistert: Die Elefanten des Circus Krone zeigten, wie beweglich Rüsseltiere sein können, und absolvierten unter anderem einen „Rüsselstand“ und eine Polonaise. - 20.10.2010. *Elephant tramples SA man - poachers blamed - Pretoria - A Zimbabwean conservation official on Wednesday pointed the finger at poachers after an elephant trampled a South African man to death in Zimbabwe. - 20.10.2010. *Dasara caused expansion of elephant waistlines too - Even elephants sometimes have weight issues. The 12 pachyderms that participated in the Mysore Dasara festival are now all set to return to their home in the Nagarahole National Forest. - 20.10.2010. *Elephant deaths: Jairam wants action - Guwahati: Following the report on elephant deaths in tea gardens on the fringes of Kaziranga National Park, an anguished Jairam Ramesh, the Union Minister of Forest and Environment has sent a letter to the Chief Minister of Assam asking for stringent action against those responsible for the alleged poisoning. - 20.10.2010. *Elephant dung causes a bit of a stink for water co - Elephants' jumbo-sized poos have meant Howletts zoo has had to call in the plumbers to deal with a mounting problem. The wild animal park in Bekesbourne houses 14 elephants, which each create their large piles of droppings every two hours. - 20.10.2010. *More wild elephant deaths - Statistically 55 wild elephants in the Mahaweli Zone have died over the last nine months. A senior official of the Wildlife Conservation Department said that the death rate of wild elephants was increasing mainly due to the human-elephant conflict. - 20.10.2010. *Elephant attacks lorry, gets injured - UDHAGAMANDALAM: A young male elephant attacked a stationary lorry and injured its legs and trunk near Marakkal village, 10 km from Ooty on Tuesday. For the past one month, a sub-adult tusker, aged about five years, has been on the prowl at Kenthorai and Ebbanad villages near Marakkal, damaging crops. - 20.10.2010. 19. Oktober 2010 *Okla City Zoo elephants back from breeding program - OKLAHOMA CITY (AP) — Two Asian elephants sent to Tulsa as part of a breeding effort have returned to the Oklahoma City Zoo — one is pregnant and the other might be. - 19.10.2010. *Elephant mourns lost pen buddy - Shenga the elephant is in mourning. She misses Maliaka, her longtime elephant buddy at the Henry Doorly Zoo, who died Saturday. Maliaka, who was 47, and Shenga, who is 28, were the zoo's only elephants. The two, both African elephants, shared a one-acre compound called Pachyderm Hill. - 19.10.2010. *ELEPHANT TERROR IN KARUWALAGASWEWA - Villagers live in helpless fear. Wildlife Department unsuccessful in implementing elephant drive programmes fully. Participants at the meeting held at the Divisional Secretarial Karuwalgaswewa. - 19.10.2010. *Elephant poachers go hi-tech to stay ahead of rangers - The trends of poaching in Kenya over the last three years are illustrated by a steep graph that defies gravity. The number of elephant deaths in that period has grown five times. The seizure of ivory and rhino horns coming from Kenya and eastern Africa region is at a record high, even before the year ends. - 19.10.2010. *Elefant spricht - Wissenschaftler suchen Antworten - Ein Elefant vergisst nie. Der 20 Jahre alte Kosik könnte der lebende Beweis dafür sein. Laut seinen Tierpflegern im Everland Themepark in Yong-in, Südkorea, erinnert sich Kosik an mindestens sieben Worte und kann diese auch aussprechen. Worte wie „hallo“, „hinlegen“ oder „gut“ in koreanisch. - 19.10.2010. 18. Oktober 2010 *Elephants return to Oklahoma City Zoo - Sisters Asha and Chandra returned to the Oklahoma City Zoo on Monday morning to the new, expansive elephant exhibit. - 18.10.2010. *Thailand - Elefantendorf wegen Überschwemmungen teilevakuiert - Im Zuge der verheerenden Überschwemmungen, die der Taifun "Megi" in weiten Teilen Thailands verursacht hat, mussten am Montag (Ortszeit) 92 Elefanten aus dem bekannten "Ayothaya Elephant Village" (Elefantendorf) evakuiert werden. - 18.10.2010. *Thailand rescues nearly 100 elephants from floods - BANGKOK — Thailand evacuated dozens of elephants from a popular tourist attraction Monday after they were threatened by floods that submerged homes and paralyzed transportation in parts of the country. The rescue operation in Ayutthaya province, north of the capital, had 92 of the endangered beasts moved from a site known as Elephant Village, said manager Ittiporn Kaolamai. - 18.10.2010. *Rampaging elephant kills 1, injures 1 - BHIMPHEDI: An enraged elephant has crushed a resident of Manahari VDC-2 to death today. - 18.10.2010. *Rouge elephant brought under control - Officers of the Wild Life Department have successfully trapped and tied to a tree a massive rouge elephant that had kept scaring the people in the Puttalam-Kaladi and Galkulama areas. - 18.10.2010. 17. Oktober 2010 *Mysore Dussehra ends with grand elephant procession - Mysore: The 10-day Dussehra festivities here culminated on Sunday as thousands of people from across India and abroad witnessed its grand finale - the famed 'Jamboo Savari' or procession of caparisoned elephants. - 17.10.2010. *Ringling Bros. Wins Suit Over Elephant Abuse Claims - On Wednesday, December 31, 2009, a federal judge ruled in favor of the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus. The case is American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals v. Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus. This case went on for six weeks. - 17.10.2010. *Elephant Corridor at Dandeli Wildlife Sanctuary to Enlarge with Addition of Khanakpur Forest Area - Dandeli Wildlife Sanctuary which is a popular elephant corridor will further be enlarged with the addition of Khanakpur Forest to its area. Currently Dandeli Wildlife Sanctuary, a popular elephant reserve is spread over Belgaum, Karwar, Dharwad and Haveri districts of Karnataka. The addition of Khanakpur Forest adds further 64,643 hectares of forest area which consist of about 161 villages. - 17.10.2010. *Leading the elephants in Thailand is a big job - John Roberts, 36, is director of elephants at Anantara Golden Triangle Resort & Spa (www.goldentriangle.anantara.com), in northern Thailand. He is originally from Devonshire, in western England. - 17.10.2010. 16. Oktober 2010 *Vorwürfe gegen Tierpark-Leitung - Nach der tödlichen Elefanten-Rangelei erhebt der Berliner Tierschutzverein jetzt schwere Vorwürfe gegen die Tierpark-Leitung. "Schon seit Jahren kritisieren wir, dass in der Anlage in Friedrichsfelde zu viele Dickhäuter auf engstem Raum leben", so Vereinssprecher Marcel Gäding. "Nun musste es so weit kommen." - 16.10.2010. *IHR STOSSZAHN WAR TÖDLICH - Diagnose: Kreislaufzusammenbruch. So lautet der vorläufige Befund zum Tod der Dickhäuterin Sabah (25) aus dem Tierpark. Am Sonntag war es zu einer Rangelei zwischen ihr und Artgenossin Pori (30) gekommen (B.Z. berichtete). Sie rammte ihren Stoßzahn in die Schulter der Elefanten-Kuh. Eine Attacke, die am Donnerstag für Sabah tödlich endete. - 16.10.2010. *Maliaka the Elephant Dies at 47 - Maliaka, a 47-year-old African elephant, died on Saturday at the Omaha Henry Doorly Zoo in Omaha, Nebraska, according to online reports. - 16.10.2010. *Animals burnt in Kruger experiment - More reports have emerged of wildlife being burnt in the experimental fire that authorities created in the southern part of the Kruger National Park (KNP) last month, but SANParks maintains that wildlife was chased out of the area and have instead blamed arsonists. - 16.10.2010. 15. Oktober 2010 *Elephant tramples old woman to death - Dehradun, Oct 15 (PTI) An elephant trampled a 60-year-old woman to death in Rajaji National Park near here, officials said today. - 15.10.2010. *Mourning elephants keep busy stomping grapes - WINSTON, Ore. -- The Wildlife Safari is teaming up with a local winery for the first ever Elephant Grape Stomp. Reustle Prayer Rock Vineyards will host an evening of events at the elephant barn, which includes George and Alice stomping grapes for wine. - 15.10.2010. *Mangia! Elephants dine in North End - The popular pachyderms of Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey’s Zing Zang Zoom extravaganza made some extra trunk space for a special brunch party in the North End yesterday, filling up on fresh goodies courtesy of local vendors. - 15.10.2010. *Elephant hunter cemetery in Dak Lak - For a taste of central highlands history, tourists to Daklak Province should visit the tomb of the king of elephant hunters in Buon Don Village. - 15.10.2010. 14. Oktober 2010 *KUH SABAH TOT: Tierpark: Tödliche Elefanten-Rempelei - Eine "Rempelei" unter Elefanten im Tierpark endete für die Kuh Sabah (†25) tödlich. - 14.10.2010. *DIE MAMA VON KARIBA: Elefanten-Kuh Sabah starb im Tierpark - Lichtenberg - Sie schenkte uns die süßesten Elefanten-Kinder des Tierparks: Die Mama von Matibi und Kariba – Elefanten-Kuh Sabah (25) ist tot. Sie starb nach einer Rangelei mit Artgenossin Pori (29). - 14.10.2010. *Assam villagers poisoning elephants to prevent attacks - Guwahati, Oct 14 (IANS) Human-elephant conflict has reached alarming proportions in Assam with at least four wild Asiatic elephants being poisoned by the villagers in the past one week, wildlife authorities said. - 14.10.2010. *City's animal control officers monitor Ringling elephants - ST. LOUIS • They were on an elephant stakeout, deep in the city's urban heart. The three city animal control officers stood on a grassy berm early Wednesday, their eyes cast on the long gray circus train sitting quietly in a rail yard along Chouteau Avenue. - 14.10.2010. 13. Oktober 2010 *Kürbisleckereien für die Schönbrunner Elefanten - Im Tiergarten Schönbrunn dreht sich alles um den Kürbis - und nicht nur Menschenkinder haben vom 16. Oktober bis 1. November ihren Spaß am Herbstgemüse Nummer Eins. - 13.10.2010. *Immediately probe death of elephants: Jairam Ramesh to Assam CM - Union environment minister Jairam Ramesh has asked Assam Chief Minister Tarun Gogoi to immediately probe into the recent death of four elephants, including two calves, in the Kaziranga National Park (KNP). - 13.10.2010. *Khanapur forest area to be declared elephant reserve - BELGAUM: As many as 64,643 hectares of forest area, covering 161 villages in Khanapur taluk in the district, will be declared as an elephant corridor and notified as Elephant Reserve, where there is a regular movements of elephants. This corridor will come under Dandeli Elephant Reserve, which covers Belgaum, Karwar, Dharwad and Haveri districts. - 13.10.2010. *Man arrested for possessing elephant tusks in Mumbai - MUMBAI: A 40-year-old sweeper was arrested from Dadar in central Mumbai for allegedly possessing two elephant tusks collectively worth Rs four lakh, police said. - 13.10.2010. *Complication blamed for elephant's death - LOUISVILLE, Ky., Oct. 13 (UPI) -- A common complication of colic was responsible for the death of the Louisville (Ky.) Zoo's 3-year-old elephant named Scotty, zoo officials said. - 13.10.2010. *50 elephants go on a rampage in Jalpaiguri - Jalpaiguri: A herd of wild elephants strayed into a tea estate in Jalpaiguri in West Bengal, creating chaos and tension among the people residing in and around the tea gardens on Tuesday. Reportedly, this herd comprising of 50 to 60 adult and calf elephants has been often visiting Dumding tea garden after dusk over the past couple of days. - 13.10.2010. *Two injured after being attacked by elephants - Berhampur (Orissa), Oct 13 (PTI) Two persons were injured after being attacked by elephants in the Kalanjipalli jungle in Orissa's Ganjam district, official sources said here today. The incident took place when the wild elephants were running away after a clash with the kunkis, a group of trained captive elephants which have been engaged to drive away the pachyderms from the area. - 13.10.2010. *At Kaziranga, five elephants die in six days - As many as four wild elephants have died around the Kaziranga National Park within six days, ringing alarm bells among the authorities. A domestic elephant owned by the forest department died of cancer last week. - 13.10.2010. *Elephant tusks worth Rs4 lakh seized near Dadar station - The Matunga police on Monday night arrested a 40-year-old man for possession of two elephant tusks concealed in a polythene bag outside Dadar railway station. - 13.10.2010. *Celebration for Zuri the elephant weighing 1,000 pounds - SALT LAKE CITY (ABC 4 News) - Some lucky Hogle Zoo visitors were treated to a celebration Tuesday. Baby Zuri the elephant has grown to 1,000 pounds. - 13.10.2010. 12. Oktober 2010 *Dicker Voranschlag für die Zürcher Elefantenanlage - Auf 41 Millionen Franken erhöhtes Kostendach und verzögerter Baubeginn. Die Baubewilligung für die neue Elefantenanlage des Zoos Zürich liegt vor. Das ist die gute Nachricht für die Institution. Die schlechte ist, dass das Projekt wohl fast 30 Prozent teurer wird als im Wettbewerb veranschlagt. - 12.10.2010. *Colic complication caused young elephant's death - Louisville Zoo officials disclosed Tuesday that a common complication of colic was responsible for the death last May of 3-year-old elephant Scotty. Scotty was the first elephant born at the zoo in its 41-year history. He died following the acute onset of severe gastrointestinal and digestive issues, which at that time was diagnosed as colic. - 12.10.2010. *Yum Yum had a problem with her tum tum - Results of a post-mortem examination on Australia's oldest African elephant show that it died after suffering an untreatable paralysis of the bowel. - 12.10.2010. *Talking elephants Kosik introduced overseas by Reuters - Korea’s very own talking elephant is starting to gain attention abroad. Reuters has reported on the elephant, named Kosik, who can remember and say at least seven words in Korean, including “hi,” “lie down” and “good.” - 12.10.2010. *Elephants my friends - Pachyderm activities and camps are available as part of the tourist lures in northern Thailand. Elephants painting, playing musical instruments, kicking soccer balls, dancing in mini-skirts and trekking with humans strapped to their backs are some of the various jumbo attractions available in northern Thailand. - 12.10.2010. *Zuri the baby elephant reaches 1,000 pounds - SALT LAKE CITY (ABC 4 News) - Hogle Zoo's baby elephant Zuri has reached a big milestone in her life and you are being invited to help celebrate. - 12.10.2010. 11. Oktober 2010 *Sprechender Elefant verblüfft Zuschauer und Wissenschaftler im Zoo – Video - Kosik heiβt das Wundertier, das sowohl Zuschauer als auch Wissenschaftler verblüfft. Der 20-Jährige Kosik begann schon vor ein paar Jahren mit den ersten Sprechversuchen und laut seinem Trainer Kim-Jong Kap hat er schon beträchtliche Fortschritte erzielt. - 11.10.2010. *Woman Sues For Elephant Visitation Rights - A WOMAN in Tennessee has sued for elephant visitation rights after being fired from the animal refuge she co-founded. - 11.10.2010. *Dancing with Pamela, welcoming Bieber, an elephant moves to Turkey - Gabi the elephant does Turkey. A famous Israeli elephant has taken up residence in Turkey. But it's not a signal of thawing of relations between the two countries. Gabi the elephant, who was born in Jerusalem's Biblical Zoo in 2005 after being conceived by artificial insemination, boarded a ship bound for Turkey last week with two other elephants, zebras, a hippo and several lemurs from the zoo and the Ramat Gan Safari. - 11.10.2010. *Elephants die again in park - Guwahati, Oct. 11: The carcasses of two female elephants were recovered from two separate places near Kaziranga today, barely five days after two elephants calves died of suspected poisoning at Diffloo tea estate near Kaziranga National Park. - 11.10.2010. *Melbourne Zoo baby elephant on guard against big sister - MELBOURNE Zoo's famous baby elephant will be called Ongard. Herald Sun readers chose the name - meaning bold and audacious - from five Thai suggestions put up by the zoo. - 11.10.2010. *Elephant runs amok, flungs substitute mahout - Madurai, Oct 11 (PTI) A substitute mahout was injured after he was flung by a domesticated elephant which ran amok on a road in the city today, causing panic. Kannan, assigned to take care of the 26-year old elephant in place of its mahout Ashok Kumar, had attempted to feed it when it lifted him with its trunk and flung him, police said adding he suffered a fracture and has been hospitalised. - 11.10.2010. *King Ham Nghi's White Elephant - At the age of thirteen, Prince Ung Lich (1871-1943) ascended to the throne in August 1884 and became King Ham Nghi, the 7th ruler of the last feudal regime of the Nguyen Dynasty in Viet Nam. - 11.10.2010. 10. Oktober 2010 *Armed with a 'smoking gun,' PETA takes fresh aim at the use of circus elephants - BRIDGEPORT -- To hear the people from the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus tell it, circus elephants are lucky creatures indeed that are coddled with ample and delicious food, clean stalls, expert veterinary care and whose welfare is overseen by two government agencies. - 10.10.2010. *Packing their trunks for a move to Nashville - When hungry, Rosie and Juno could each make quick work of an oak tree branch, bamboo stalks, a pitchfork handle, peanut butter sandwiches and a 55-gallon tank of frozen popsicles. - 10.10.2010. 9. Oktober 2010 *A jumbo affair... - About 75 km from Mysore is another world. The Dubare Elephant camp. A short boat ride across the river Kaveri, and you’re standing in front of one of nature’s biggest, most beautiful beasts. Seeing an elephant in the flesh really puts your existence in perspective. And ironically, makes you think more about ants. - 09.10.2010. *Elephant shot in spine, paralysed in Karnataka - An elephant belonging to the Nagarhole tiger reserve was paralysed after it suffered a bullet wound in its spine. The tusker, aged around 16 years, fell into a ditch in Aanechowkur range of the national park after suffering injuries. - 09.10.2010. *A lofty sport: elephant polo in Chiang Rai - What would you do if you had a two-tonne Asian elephant charging towards you? The obvious answer, when you are in the Golden Triangle in northern Thailand, is to take a dignified breath, dig in your stirrups and heels and aim a roundhouse-like croquet shot at the white ball on the field in front of you. - 09.10.2010. 8. Oktober 2010 *Circus in Ibbenbüren bezaubert mit Showeinlagen und Nervenkitzel - Ibbenbüren. Als die Kamele ins Scheinwerferlicht stolzieren, weht ein Hauch von 1000 und einer Nacht durch das Zirkuszelt. Als kurz danach ein Koloss von Elefant einem Familienvater aus dem Publikum ordentlich den Kopf wäscht, ist das Gelächter auf den Tribünen groß. - 08.10.2010. *Oklahoma City Zoo elephant exhibit will be one of nation's biggest - Asian elephants Asha and Chandra will return to their home at Oklahoma City Zoo in the coming weeks, and they'll find a homestead that's very different from their old stomping grounds. - 08.10.2010. *Pachyderm pair headed to PAWS - The Performing Animal Welfare Society and Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus have announced that the circus has given two Asian bull elephants to PAWS. - 08.10.2010. *Chhattisgarh villagers migrate as elephants run amok - Raipur, Oct 8 (IANS) Dozens of families have migrated from a forested village in Chhattisgarh’s Surguja district after a herd of wild elephants ran amok, killing a child and destroying several houses, officials said Friday. - 08.10.2010. *City puts up $13m for elephants in the bush - It's one of the biggest animal imports in Auckland Zoo's history, so it's not surprising that a herd of elephants will have to jump through a few logistical hoops to get to their new home. - 08.10.2010. 7. Oktober 2010 *Oregon's Wildlife Safari family mourns Tiki the elephant - WINSTON, Ore. -- The staff at Wildlife Safari are in mourning Thursday after the loss of one of the biggest and most popular residents of the wild animal drive through park. - 07.10.2010. *Vuvuzelas machen Hector und Bettina wütend - Königsbrunn. Wenn Hector mit seinen knapp fünf Tonnen Lebendgewicht in der Manege seine Runden dreht, dann rücken manche Besucher auf den Logenplätzen des Circus Crocofant ihre Stühle ein wenig nach hinten. Das wirkt schon Respekt einflößend - und der Eindruck verstärkt sich noch, wenn der 30 Jahre alte afrikanische Elefantenbulle seine großen Ohren abstellt. - 07.10.2010. *Growing elephant deaths in Orissa raise alarm - BHUBANESWAR: In the last 19 years in Orissa, 231 elephants fell victim to poachers while 166 were killed in accidents and 173 more died from natural causes, says a wildlife NGO. While the government gives more conservative estimates, experts say there is enough cause for alarm. - 07.10.2010. *Were elephants at tea garden poisoned? - Guwahati: Two elephant calves died of suspected poisoning in a tea estate near Kaziranga National Park in Assam's Golaghat district, officials said on Thursday. - 07.10.2010. *Wildlife Safari’s elephant Tiki passes away - Winston - A famous elephant and mascot in Oregon’s zoo community has passed away in Winston. Wildlife safari's elephant Tiki died Wednesday morning. - 07.10.2010. *Elephants' Friend Wants Her Job Back - NASHVILLE (CN) - A founder of the Elephant Sanctuary in Tennessee claims the sanctuary squeezed her out for objecting to illegal payments and its slow response to tuberculosis. Carol Buckley, whom Time magazine called a "Hero For The Planet" for her work at the refuge, says the sanctuary is still using her name and biography collect donations. - 07.10.2010. 6. Oktober 2010 *Elephant on loan from Edmonton zoo doing well; has boyfriend, gal pals - EDMONTON - A curator at a zoo in North Carolina says an elephant on loan from Edmonton's Valley Zoo has a boyfriend, a couple of gal pals and is doing very well. Samantha is in her early 20s and was sent to the zoo in Asheboro three years ago. - 06.10.2010. *Touristen letzte Hoffnung für Thai-Elefanten - Noch vor einem Jahrzehnt wurden über 100.000 Elefanten als Arbeitstiere gehalten. Heute sind davon gerade zwei Prozent übrig - 2.000 Elefanten. Eingesetzt werden sie nur noch in der Tourismusbranche. - 06.10.2010. 5. Oktober 2010 *Elephant Day celebrated at Nandankanan Zoo - Bhubaneswar: Nandankanan Zoological Park in Orissa observed "Elephant Day" on Tuesday as part of a programme to raise awareness about the pachyderm. Adorned with special customised appliqué apparel, the jumbos were offered banana and coconut by the forest officials on the day. - 05.10.2010. *PETA moots speed guns against trains that kill tuskers - New Delhi, Oct 5 (IANS) Animal welfare NGO PETA has urged Environment Minister Jairam Ramesh and Railway Minister Mamata Banerjee for use of speed-detection guns to catch train drivers who exceed the speed limit and end up mowing down elephants in the country's reserves. - 05.10.2010. *Police arrest suspect elephant poachers - HCM CITY — Four men have been detained for allegedly attacking elephants and taking their tusks and tails to sell for ornamental or medicinal purposes. Police in the Central Highlands province of Dak Lak have taken into custody Le Viet Dung, 34, of Ba Ria-Vung Tau Province; Pham Van Huy, 31, of Dong Nai Province; and Dam Van Noi, 24, and Y Bia Hwing, 21, of Dak Lak Province. - 05.10.2010. *A 273-POUND NEWBORN Baylor's a big brother! Houston Zoo welcomes another baby elephant, meet Tupelo - The Houston Zoo welcomed its second baby Asian elephant in less than five months on Sunday evening. Baby Tupelo joins Baylor at the zoo's McNair Asian Elephant Habitat, where the newborn is bonding with her mother, Tess. - 05.10.2010. *Orissa prepares elephant management plan - Bhubaneswar, Oct 5 (PTI) Concerned over the death of elephants due to electrocution, the Orissa government today said the state has prepared an elephant management plan and identified specific corridors for the pachyderms. - 05.10.2010. *Death on the tracks - The mowing down of seven elephants by a speeding goods train last week in Jalpaiguri district of West Bengal has finally stirred the Government to take notice of the frequent jumbo deaths on rail tracks. Minister for Environment and Forests Jairam Ramesh has decided to grant Rs 7 crore assistance package for developing forest infrastructure and Railway development work. - 05.10.2010. *Butchering an Elephant for Meat and Ivory - Nyeri - Residents of Kagochi village in Nyeri carve the meat from an elephant which died in a nearby forest from an unknown cause. The tusks were removed and the elephant was carved up for consumption, defying armed forces recommendations not to. - 05.10.2010. *Kristin Davis adopts a baby elephant she helped rescue - Sex and the City star Kristin Davis has adopted a baby elephant she helped rescue while on safari in Kenya. - 05.10.2010. *Former elephant trainer at Benson’s remembers - HUDSON – Bret Bronson practically shared a home with elephants. But he hardly recognizes that home away from home now, 15 years after he and his pachyderms said goodbye to the 165-acre tract that was once Benson’s Wild Animal Farm. - 05.10.2010. 4. Oktober 2010 *Tourists are Thai Elephants’ Last Hope - BANGKOK—A century ago there were over 100,000 domestic elephants working in Thailand. Today, only 2 percent of that number is left—2,000 elephants—laboring solely in the country’s tourism industry. - 04.10.2010. *Elefanten haben keine Religion - Religion als Ergebnis der Evolution – dieser spannenden Frage ging Professor Hermann Deuser beim Offenen Treff Schneidhain nach. Der evangelische Theologe warb für einen pragmatischen Dialog zwischen Religion und Naturwissenschaften und wandte sich dagegen, «Ladenhüterdebatten» fortzusetzen. - 04.10.2010. *Mystery illness kills Dubbo elephant - Australia's oldest African elephant has died after a mystery illness at the Taronga Western Plains Zoo at Dubbo, in regional New South Wales. The zoo says Yum Yum had been suffering from a severe digestive problem this week and the decision was made to euthanise her yesterday. - 04.10.2010. *Australia's oldest African elephant dies - Australia's oldest living African elephant has died, with both staff and animals at Taronga Western Plains Zoo now in mourning. Yum Yum was also the matriarch and longest serving resident of the park, in Dubbo, central NSW. She was put down after suffering a digestive-related illness, aged about 41. - 04.10.2010. *Israel sends elephant to Turkey - Jerusalem's Biblical Zoo made last preparations over the weekend to ship Gabi the elephant on a long journey to his new home in Turkey. - 04.10.2010. 3. Oktober 2010 *Gabi the Jerusalem elephant to set sail for his new home in Turkey - Gabi, the product of artificial insemination, came to fame after images of his ultrasound were published for the public. Admirers from around the world followed a live internet broadcast of his birth, and he has since turned into one of the zoo's main attractions. - 03.10.2010. *Elephant welfare is priority at the Toledo Zoo - At the Toledo Zoo, the well-being of our animals is our top priority. Providing first-rate animal care is a vital part of our goal of giving guests an experience that is educational, engaging, accessible, and safe. That is why visiting the zoo has been a cherished tradition in Toledo for generations. - 03.10.2010. *Trunk call in conflict zone - PUNE: Till a decade ago, the elephant-man conflict in the districts of Kolhapur and Sindhudurg bordering Karnataka hardly caught any attention. However, since 2004, shrinking habitat and a loss of migratory corridors have led to increased elephant intrusions, mounting crop damage and loss of at least eight lives in the villages that border the herds' route from Karnataka to the forested areas of the Sahyadris. - 03.10.2010. 2. Oktober 2010 *Swiss national makes India a home away from home for his elephant love - A Swiss national, who arrived in India for the first time two years ago as a tourist, fell in love with elephants. Today, he has not only stayed back in Rajasthan but also trained himself as a Mahout. - 02.10.2010. *Second batch of elephants arrives in city of palaces - he second batch of Dasara elephants arrived at the Palace premises here on Saturday afternoon. Six jumbos-Srirama, Kanthi, Vikrama, Kavitha, Mary and Harsha were given a ceremonial welcome by the forest officials on their arrival. - 02.10.2010. *MANYULA, IN HAMBURG GEBOREN, IN MITTELAMERIKA GESTORBEN: Tod eines Elefanten schockt ein ganzes Land - Stellingen/San Salvador – Elefantendame Manyula war für El Salvador, was Walross Antje für Hamburg war und Eisbär Knut für Berlin ist: ein Liebling, ein Star, ein Freund. Jetzt starb die graue Lady kurz vor ihrem 60. Geburtstag im National-Zoo von San Salvador. Ihre Reise dorthin hatte 1955 in Hamburg begonnen! - 02.10.2010. *Jairam Ramesh announces Rs7 crore plan for forest infrastructure in West Bengal - Environment minister Jairam Ramesh has announced a Rs7 crore plan for developing forest infrastructure, including setting up 10 watch towers, along railway tracks in the district where seven elephants were crushed to death by a goods train last week. - 02.10.2010. *Elephant breeding topic of conference held at zoo - A playful squabble between 2-year-olds rolling in the dirt turns rough, so mom steps in because one is sitting on the other's head. Such antics are a normal occurrence in the elephant yard at the Pittsburgh Zoo & PPG Aquarium, but this time they were in the international spotlight as the zoo hosts the 31st annual Elephant Managers Association conference this weekend. - 02.10.2010. *Dancing baby elephant plays harmonica - PHUKET: Thailand boasts of elephants with various capabilities including paintings and playing basketball. Now, there is a latest addition to the lot—a baby elephant in a small village of Phuket in Thailand who dances to the tune of harmonica stuck in its trunk. - 02.10.2010. 1. Oktober 2010 *Georgia piano company charged with smuggling ivory - ATLANTA: Federal prosecutors in Georgia have charged a piano importer with illegally smuggling elephant ivory into the U.S. Prosecutors charged A-440 Pianos Inc. and owner Pascal Vieillard with violating federal law by bringing 855 elephant ivory key tops totaling 1,710 pieces of ivory into the country. - 01.10.2010. *Six more jumbos arrive - MYSORE: The second batch of Dasara elephants, the cynosure of the festival, will arrive in Mysore on Saturday. Six elephants will join howdah elephant Balarama and the troupe, which are camping at Mysore Palace since early September. - 01.10.2010. *For love of elephants! - Fabio Preti, who is from Switzerland, left his comfortable life there to work as mahout in Jaipur. A Swiss by nationality, but an Indian at heart, well, that's Fabio Preti for you. Fabio came to Jaipur two years ago as a tourist, in 2008. - 01.10.2010.